


Hopefully loved

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loveless Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, no happy ending, unhappily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: It started off as a marriage of convenience but somewhere along the line love blossomed. But too bad for Draco - this love is not mutual.





	Hopefully loved

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally forgot I signed up for this Fest! But ugh I love it so much that I couldn’t even fathom dropping out! Thank you so much to the mods xo

Hermione had suggested it. They had been friends for years- neither one finding someone to marry or be with and when they had turned thirty to find they still were single Hermione had suggested the deal. If they turned 35 and still hadn’t found the one they would be married. 

This year had been ten years since they were married, it was simply because they were both were single and there was no point to that, so why not? 

A loveless marriage ate at the heart and soul, it took every good thing in your life and turned it dark. It ripped at your very personality and turned you into someone you weren’t. 

Hermione and Draco slept together, they had sex, they had produced heirs. But that’s all it was, a convenient way to keep their families alive into the future and keep their magic going. 

Scorpius and Lyra were eight years old in a week and the way Hermione flitted around the house making sure everything was perfect for their party made Draco smile. 

He didn’t know when it happened but he had fallen in love with his wife, it wasn’t meant to be this way but it was. The way her hair would fling out as she turned, her chocolate brown eyes would light up as she smiled at their children. Her voice when she was mindlessly telling him something. It all led up to this moment in time when he realised that he was fully invested in this marriage for the first time in years. He had probably been so for at least two years, maybe even the moment that Hermione had given birth to their two amazing kids. 

Draco had a feeling that she might feel the same way about him, she smiled a lot more when he was around these days and the kisses were lingering instead of just a peck like in the beginning. 

That was why he had planned a dinner for the two of them tonight, Hermione’s parents were going to take Scorpius and Lyra for the night thinking that he wanted to romance his wife. 

They didn’t know that Draco and Hermione were only married because of their age and impending life alone. They had thought it was the perfect match. 

Hermione didn’t have the heart to tell them she wasn’t happy. So he kept quiet and pretended when they were around. They had the love act down pretty well in the beginning, that most days they couldn’t even tell if it was an act anymore. 

When Hermione went to shower to wash the grime of the day off Draco spirited the kids out of the house and quickly got ready in the guest room before leaving the bouquet on their bed with the note; 

Hermione, 

The children are with your parents, put on something nice we are going to dinner. 

Love, 

Draco x 

Then he went out to the lounge room and watched the news while he waited. 

A grunt alerted him to his wife’s presence behind him and prompted him to turn, all his breath leaving him as he did. She was gorgeous. 

She had a tight knee length, black dress and black stiletto heels, with her hair up in a loose bun. “Is this what you had in mind?” She questioned. 

“Perfect. Just perfect,” he stated, “Let’s head out the reservation is for eight.” 

Pulling Hermione to him, he apparated them to Diagon Alley outside Diagondo. A new restaurant that had opened up a few months before. 

“This looks nice, how did you get in? I thought the list was months long,” Hermione asked him. 

“I’m a Malfoy, darling. Or did you forget?” He said with a smirk. 

“How could I forget when you constantly remind me?” She said rolling her eyes. 

Sighing, Draco followed her to their table and pulled her chair out. Apparently it was going to be one of _ those _ dinners where she snapped at him for everything; and here he had thought they had made progress in their relationship. 

“Let’s just enjoy our dinner, yeah?” Draco said. 

“Sure. Why are we even out tonight? And why did it have to be a secret?” Hermione asked, while she looked at the menu. 

“Because…because I needed to tell you something, but I’m not so sure anymore.” Draco said unsure of himself. 

“Just spit it out Draco, so we can get on with dinner,” she said grumpily. 

“You know we’ve been married for ten years now and friends for years before that. Constantly being around you and seeing how you are with our children has made me think..” he said drifting off. 

“Draco…” she trailed off hoping he wasn’t going to say what she thought he was going to say. 

“I have fallen for you Hermione, I don’t know when it happened but I fell hard and I can’t stop this feeling of love that swells when I’m around you,” Draco rambled. 

“Draco. I don’t know what to say,” She said. 

“How about that you feel the same way? Or that you could feel that way?” He asked, hope dripping from his tone. 

“I don’t think I can, Draco. You’re my best friend. But that’s it. It’s all I can manage,” Hermione said frowning, “I’m sorry. I really am.” 

“No, I understand Hermione. I just thought it might be possible with how things have been lately.” Draco explained with a shrug. 

They made their way through dinner and then went home, Draco sleeping in the guest room for the first time in years. Unable to be with Hermione when she had just given him that blow. 

He had really thought she was falling for him too, otherwise he wouldn’t have said anything in the first place. Everything would go back to the same as it was before, but now Draco would be stuck in this marriage knowing she was never going to feel the same way. 

He felt the first cracks of his heart as he had this thought, the sadness seeping in. He would have to pretend that everything was fine in front of his children and their friends but have this dying feeling inside. 

He shouldn’t have said a thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed xx


End file.
